1. Field
This application relates generally to data storage, and more specifically to a system, article of manufacture and method of self-managing nodes of a distributed database cluster with a consensus algorithm.
2. Related Art
A distributed database can include a plurality of database nodes and associated data storage devices. A database node can manage a data storage device. If the database node goes offline, access to the data storage device can also go offline. Accordingly, redundancy of data can be maintained. However, maintaining data redundancy can have overhead costs and slow the speed of the database system. Additionally, offline data may need to be rebuilt (e.g. after the failure of the database node and subsequent rebalancing operations). This process can also incur a time and processing cost for the database system. Therefore, methods and systems of self-managing nodes of a distributed database cluster with a consensus algorithms can provide improvements to the management of distributed databases.